


all my friends

by poppyharris



Series: i’ll make a cup of coffee for your head [4]
Category: Bully - Fandom
Genre: BOYS IN LOVE AWW, M/M, egregious use of the french language, its 3:30am im gonna kms, this is so bad and rushed i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: petey didn’t think halloween could get any worse, until kieran spots him in his bunny costume
Relationships: Peter "Petey" Kowalski/Original Character(s), jimmy hopkins/original female character(s) (mentioned)
Series: i’ll make a cup of coffee for your head [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152737
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	all my friends

“want a drink, bunny?”

pete looked over his shoulder, his cheeks bright red. kieran was standing behind him, a bottle of… something dangling from his fingers. oh dear god. pete fucking hated gary right now, now pete was ready to die. end his life, oh merciful god. please end his suffering. why was kieran smiling? why wasn’t he laughing? why wasn’t he punching pete in the back of the head and calling him a little gay boy?

why was kieran so fucking cool? why was he so sweet? kieran should want nothing to do with pete. kieran was clearly expecting a response, so pete smiled widely and nodded. “uh.. yes, yes i do. i love drink, drink is my favorite. what drink?” kieran handed him the bottle… something in french. pete was starting to realise how irritating it must be for jimmy to be in love with someone who thought of english as optional.

“it’s marshmallow liquor, i order it on my dad’s account, and use his id,” kieran winked at pete, motioning over to the couch in the den. no one really went in there on halloween, since the girls’ dorm was totally a free for all tonight.

“why aren’t you hanging around with anyone else?” pete asked, sitting down next to kieran, sipping at the liquor. it did genuinely taste like marshmallows, with a hint of apple. pete wondered for a moment if jimmy or gary were going to notice his disappearance, but as time passed, pete realised they weren’t. 

“blah, the only person i hang around with is tiff, and she is… how do you americans say it? being a serial killer,” kieran laughed, leaning back. “and following after that rough-n-tumble boy.” rough-n-tumble…? oh, jimmy. 

“she really likes him, doesn’t she?” pete asked, handing the bottle back to kieran. “jimmy really likes her, at least.” kieran sighed, looking at pete with a lazy grin on his face. 

“tiffany has been in love a thousand and one times. always with these nice, pretty boys. that bryce boy, in the preppies, was ‘er first boyfriend here. and now, she is in love with jimmy hopkins, who is the exact opposite,” kieran pulled a packet out of his pocket, before looking at pete and putting the packet away. 

“and you? have you been in love a thousand and one times?” pete asked, reaching over and picking up a cup of cola, and pouring some of the liquor into it. kieran watched him closely, a small smile on his face.

“non, i don’t believe i ‘ave found the correct person before. i worried that i would not find anyone,” kieran leaned forward slightly, before looking over at petey. “but something ‘as changed. i think.”

pete paused. what? who? where? when? a week ago, kieran had been very very single. who the fuck was stealing the handsome canadian boy’s heart? pete bet it was gary, pretending to be gay, just to hurt-

kieran’s lips were on petey’s. pete was being held, kieran’s bicep gently holding pete up. he didn’t move, and simply stared at kieran’s closed eyes. oh god. kieran was kissing him, and petey was totally blowing it. 

petey quickly moved forward, forcing kieran onto his back as he kissed him passionately. pete may have only kissed twice, but goddamn if he wasn’t going to prove to kieran that pete needed kissing 24/7.

god, it was amazing. kieran tasted like marshmallows and cigarettes and exotic things and he smelt so much better and he was so fucking- perfect.

this was all so fucking perfect.

petey’s arms gave way as they continued to aggressively kiss, causing the two boys to become almost moulded together, gripping onto each other like they were being torn apart.

“goddamn, petey, that tiffany is a fucking-“ pete’s blood ran cold as he heard jimmy stop, and then take a few steps forward. kieran finally separated his lips from pete, who immediately buried his head into kieran’s chest.

“ah, bonjour james! ‘as tiffany made it back to ‘we dormitory safely?” kieran asked causally, smiling up at jimmy. pete’s cheeks were bright red, and kieran continuing to run his hand up and down pete’s back seriously wasn’t helping.

“uh. yeah. she did, nearly got busted for hitting a little kid over the head with her axe,” jimmy sounded unsure of how to handle the situation, and the scuffing sounds told petey he was shuffling away.

“ah, that is tiffany! well, i shall not keep you, monsieur ‘opkins! bonne nuit!” kieran called out, the sound of jimmy’s trainers fading away. “see, that was not so bad, was it?” 

petey looked up from kieran’s chest, his face bright red and his bottom lip chewed raw. “i’m going to bed now, kieran.”

“oui, it ‘as been a long night,” kieran smiled as petey awkwardly scrambled off him. “see you in the morning, bunny.”

petey gave kieran one last look, before hurrying to his bed to scream into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> song: all my friends by busted


End file.
